


Wariness

by chesiredoll



Series: Stray Kids Hybrid Series [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bang Chan is human, Cat Hybrid Han Jisung | Han, Cat Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Know, F/M, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Yang Jeongin | I.N, Random plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesiredoll/pseuds/chesiredoll
Summary: On your way home, you took your time and had a detour on an alleyway. You didn’t expect to find an injured baby fox, along with two beaten cats.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung/Reader, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader
Series: Stray Kids Hybrid Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005873
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	1. The first Encounter

It was one rainy afternoon when you had finished working on the clinic. You took a small detour on an alleyway near your apartment. Since it was still in the afternoon, you weren’t afraid of walking there alone.

The alleyway was large enough to fit a car. It had a lot of garbage dumpster at the side. You were halfway through the alleyway when you heard a soft mewl near the dumpster. You paused from walking.

It sounded like the cat was worried about something—you assumed it was a cat because of the sound.

You looked around, even taking a step back since you passed a few dumpsters. When you finally found the sound of the source, you felt your heart crack at the sight.

A baby fox was lying near the dumpster, covered with dirt, scratches and wounds. They were abused by someone—you didn’t know who. Beside them was also a beaten up orange cat, along with a black sitting beside them. It looks like they are the source of the sound.

You walked to their direction, alerting the black cat. They formed a defensive stance and flinched when one of their paws hit the ground. You crouched down, “Oh no, you poor things.”

You reached out to the baby fox, “Ouch!” You winced when the black cat suddenly lunged and scratched your hand. You withdraw your hand, glancing at them with confusion.

_They were protective._ You immediately understood their feelings.

“Hey. I’m sorry for reaching them without permission. Your friends are badly injured and I want to help them.” You reasoned while staring at the cautious cat in front of you. “I’m not going to hurt you guys. I promise.”

You smiled a little at their direction. On any day, you would’ve found it funny talking to a cat. You pretty much assumed that every animal you encountered is a hybrid. You can just clown yourself if they weren’t.

_Okay. Focus._

However, you are really worried about why they were beaten so badly.

The cat stared at you, analyzing your actions before they relaxed. You smiled at their reaction before looking at the fox again. You contemplated for a moment before placing your backpack down on the wet ground, opening it. The cat meowed so you had a response like you always do in the clinic.

“Hang on, it looks like your friends are in a much worse condition. This place is not good to clean their wounds. I have to take you guys home.” You explained as you brought out a huge white cloth. You earned a hiss from the cat, giving its disapproval.

“I’m a physician, bud. I know what I’m doing. I’ll let you guys leave my apartment after you recover. Sounds good?” You persuaded.

You can’t clean their wounds when they are not in a sanitized environment. The longer they stay here, the more their wounds will get infected.

It looked like the cat was contemplating. You placed the white cloth on your lap, closing your bag and wearing it again. You saw the orange cat slightly opened his eyes and whimpered. You grimaced, it looks like it was in great pain. The black cat glanced at their friend then to you before answering another ‘meow’.

You sighed in relief, “Thank you. Then, I hope you don’t mind.”

You carefully picked up the baby fox first, placing them between the cloth. Your heart immediately cracked when you heard its small cry. You whispered reassurances to the fox. Although you weren’t sure if they could hear you. You picked up the orange cat next.

The orange cat squirmed on your hold, “Bud, it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you okay? I’m just taking you to a safer place to fix you up, okay?”

It looks like the cat understood you, even seeing it opening their eyes and looking at you. You smiled warmly at the cat. They gave your hand a soft lick. You placed him gently on your lap, beside the fox. Finally you glanced at the black cat, extending your hand towards him. He flinched and stepped back.

“Hey, you need to get fixed up as well. I know you are also worried about them.” You mentioned before hearing the clouds rumbled. “It’ll rain again soon. We have to hurry,” you said, looking back to his direction.

The black cat hesitantly walked to your hands. You carefully picked them up, placing them beside their friends. You wrapped the cloth around them, giving them warmth.

“You guys are soaking wet. That’s not a good thing. It’s kinda uncomfortable for you guys but, bear with it for a few minutes, okay? We’ll reach my apartment soon.” You told them as you stood up.

You heard their answer as you walked away from the alley.

———

When you had reached your apartment, you immediately shut the door. You skidded towards the living room and carefully put down the towel on the couch. You unrolled the towel, checking for the creatures underneath. The black cat was asleep. You smiled slightly before snapping out of it.

_Focus. You have to treat their wounds._

You stood up, leaving a hot trail to your room to grab your medical kit. While doing so, the black cat woke up. They slightly stretched before observing the new surroundings.

“Oh you’re awake,” the cat flinched and positioned himself in a defensive stance.

They relaxed when they saw, it’s just you. You were holding a medical kit as you sat down in front of the wounded creatures.

You started inspecting the fox first. It looks like they had the worse ones. You turned to the side and opened your kit. You felt a stare in your direction and you know it’s just the black cat.

They were very wary of you.

You understand him that they are vigilant since they could have experienced something bad. You couldn’t help but feel bad. They didn’t deserve such treatment. You lay out the things you need on the table and started treating the baby fox’s wounds.

You whispered encouragement and apologies towards the fox. You can feel your heart break every time you hear it whimper at the touch of the alcohol. It was the same when with the orange cat.

“There,” you mentioned as you finished treating their friends and placed them on a new blanket, big enough to cover the two. You didn’t want them to feel cold. Especially with their condition.

When you looked at the cat, you found them staring. You slightly got used to it so you smiled at them lightly. “They need to rest for awhile. They will be fine. Don’t worry.”

“Your turn, buddy.” You told them. They still look wary but they walked up to you, seeing their right paw was hurting them.

“You shouldn’t walk on them,” you commented as you carefully inspected it. It was covered with wounds. You started treating them. You felt their stare.

“Seriously, what happened to the three of you? Did you get beat up?” You muttered. You never expected an answer from the cat though.

_It’s a cat. A smart cat who acts like a human._

“There, all fixed. You should stay put for a while. It could get worse if you use it.” You reminded them. They meowed as an answer, you stared.

“You know I can’t understand you, right?”

You heard it scoff.

_What a cat with an attitude._

“I’m placing you beside them. Let me pick you up real quick,” you said and picked them up and placed him on the fox’s other side. They leaned and nudged the fox with their nose. You cooed at the sight.

You cleaned your stuff and threw the dirtied ones on the trash. You had gotten tired and went to bed straight after that.

That was your first encounter with them.


	2. Three male hybrids

The next morning, you found out that they were hybrids.

Hybrids were already normal in your society. You see hybrids everyday in your clinic. Your clinic was a joint facility for humans and hybrids. That is why you weren’t surprised.

_ To be honest, the black cat was already a give away. _

In fact, the three hybrids were more surprised that you didn’t scream. Rather, you went back to your room to grab your medicine kit.

“How are you guys feeling? Do you still feel any pain?” You immediately inquired as you placed the kit on the coffee table.

The three glanced at each other, confused. You observed their ears, trying to identify which one is the fox, “I need to retreat your wounds and patch you up.” You told them.

“You’re not surprised?” One of them looked at you, questioningly.

“Not really,” You said as you opened up the kit. You motioned the one who questioned you to scoot near you.

“The black cat pretty much gave it away yesterday. I assumed that you were hybrids.”

They all looked at the male, sitting next to the person you are patching up. He must be the black cat. He had soft black ears resting atop of his head.

“What?” He was crossing his arms, frowning.

“You have a scratch,” the other with cute cheeks pointed out. He had an orange colored ear on his head. You assumed he’s the orange cat. You looked at your hand, the lines scratched your skin.

“I got this from him yesterday.” You simply answered as you started working on retreating the wounds. You heard a smack somewhere followed by a scolding.

“Ya. Why did you do that?” The orange cat hybrid scolded. You heard the black cat scoffed,

“I was protecting you. I thought she’s another bad human.” The black cat male hybrid refuted. You remained quiet, letting them argue. You do not know much about them, so you cannot say anything.

As they bicker, you looked up to glance at the male in front of you. He was looking at you with curiosity. “How are you feeling?” You inquired, smiling lightly at him.

He smiled timidly. You find him adorable. “I’m kinda good. Much better than yesterday. Thanks to you.”

“I’m only doing my job as a physician.” You answered as you finished wrapping up the bandage on his torso.

You blinked when he suddenly leaned, bumping his nose to your forehead. You felt your lips stretched involuntary at his gesture.

“You’re welcome Bud. I’m glad I could help.”

He smiled cutely at you and scooted over to let the other sit in front of you. You were re-cleaning his wounds while he started telling you stories. The hybrid introduced himself as Jisung while he mentioned that the fox’s name is Jeongin.

“Then this one,” he points to the other cat hybrid. “His name is—“ he flinched when the other male hissed at him, showing displeasure about telling his name to you.

He frowns at his friend’s action. He turns to you with an awkward smile. “Sorry about that.” He apologizes, you shook your head.

“It’s okay. You didn’t have to tell me. Telling me your name signifies that you trust me.” You mentioned, remembering what you had studied before in the university.

It dawned to you.

“You guys trust me?” You looked up briefly, wide eyes. He smiled and nodded his head.

“Well, you don’t seem to have any bad intentions. Then, my friend also let you take us to your home. It doesn’t look like it but he trusts you.” Jisung explains, earning a protest from his friend.

“I don’t have any choice, okay? You were injured.” He reasoned, making you shrug.

“Fair point,” you agreed. “I would’ve taken you guys anyway. Since I can’t let you die near the dumpster.”

Jisung grinned at your response before doing the same action Jeongin did earlier. He muttered a small thank you. He moved away and pulled his friend by his left hand to sit in front of you.

You turned to his friends, “Are you guys hungry? You can grab a snack on the fridge.”

Their eyes sparkled when they got permission. They immediately run towards the kitchen leaving the two of you alone. When you looked back at him, you found him staring at you.

“You like to stare,” you observed as you picked up new cotton balls on the kit. He didn’t reply. You lay out your hand in front you, “Can you show me your hand?”

It took him a moment before placing his hand above yours. 

“I’m going to check if you have broken bones. Tell me if it hurts, okay?” You told him and looked at him in the eyes again.

He nodded making you smile at his compliance. You started palpating his fingers. He didn’t react until you reached his wrist. You earned a small hiss from him.

“That hurts,” he complained in a small voice.

“I’m sorry. Endure it for a while, okay?” You hummed and placed his hand on his lap carefully. “I need to look for a plank. Just a sec.”

You stood up, walking back to your room to search for planks but didn’t found any. You frowned in disappointment by the lack of supply and decided to call your neighbor.

After a few rings, he picked it up. “Hey, bud. What’s wrong?”

“Aigooo. Chan are you still sleeping? Sorry to bother early in the morning.” You apologized as you walked inside your room.

“No. No. It’s okay. I was just about to get up anyway.” He replies, hearing rustling of sheets.  “What’s up?”

“Oh, I was hoping if you have any planks?” You skeptically asked. There was a small pause.

“A plank? What’s the plank for?” He inquired.

“I rescued three hybrids and brought them home. One of them seems to dislocate his wrist. I can’t find any planks at home.” You explained.

“You rescued hybrids _again_?” He asked. You frowned at his tone. “Bud. Don’t get attached to them, okay? You keep on doing this.”

You sighed, “Chan, I’m not planning to. I know they’re going to leave me anyway. I’m just helping them recover.” You looked at the door briefly. “Please. I need your help.”

There was a silence at the other line before you heard him sigh. You smiled. “Okay, okay. You know I’m just looking out for you.”

“Thanks Chan. I really appreciate it.”

“I think I have a plank somewhere here. Is there anything else you need?” He inquired.

“Oh, yeah. Clothes.” You added. 

“Clothes??? Wait. Don’t tell me?”

“Yes, they are three males hybrids.” You confirmed.

“What?!”


	3. I’m not jelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho said he’s not Jelly.

“What took you so long?” He complained when you walked out of the room. You placed your phone inside your pocket.

“Sorry, bud. I was calling a friend for help. I couldn’t find any planks.” You smiled sheepishly and sat down in front of him.

“I asked my friend for some clothes. I also asked for a plank. We will go to our clinic after this.” You added.

He suddenly paled. ”Hey, what’s wrong?”

He looks at you, frightened. “N-no clinics. N-no clinics,” he keeps on repeating it, curling into a ball. Minho hugged his knees for comfort.

Your eyes widened.

_ Oh no. _

You muttered a small apology to hold his cheeks. His eyes were out of focus. He was breathing heavily and crying. ”Buddy? Bud. Bud, Can you hear me?”

“Buddy. Look at me,” You called softly.

He is shaking from fear. You didn’t want to panic, but you had to call the others’ help.

“Jisung! Jeongin! I need your help!” You yelled, loud enough to hear in the kitchen. You heard steps from a distance.

“MINHO?” Jisung panicked when he saw Minho curling on the couch.

Jeongin looks at you. His eyes brim with worry.

“Did you mention anything about clinics?” Jisung turns to you. You bit your lip and nodded.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know he had a trauma.”

Jisung shakes his head, telling you it’s okay. You didn’t know anything about them.

“Please calm him, doc.” You looked at him.

“I’ll do my best.” You rest assured. Jisung nods, trusting you with all his might as he took Jeongin with him.

You looked back at Minho.

“Buddy? Are you there?” You tilted your head to look at him properly.

Minho is still shaking, unresponsive, and crying. You thought that he is relieving a painful memory.

You decided to call him by his name instead. Your voice was soft and full of adoration. You hoped that your voice could reach his senses. After some time, Minho finally looks in your direction. He is breathing normally and still.

You smiled sadly, “I’m sorry, Minho. I shouldn’t have pushed you for that. Are you okay? How are you feeling?”

Minho stared at you blankly. You couldn’t help but feel nervous with his blank stare. You couldn’t tell what’s going on with his mind. You removed your hand from his cheeks. 

He slowly sat up from his seat.  “I’m sorry for touching you without consent. I was worried when you started shaking.”

He stills before slowly glaring at you, “No clinics. I hate clinics.”

”Okay. I won’t mention it again,” you complied. Minho whipped his head in another direction. You sighed.

_ It will take a long time to get his trust. _

The doorbell ranged, followed by a series of knocks. Minho’s ears perked at the sound while you turned your head in the direction of the front door.

_ It must be Chan. _

“Just a sec!” You yelled before standing up, leaving the cat hybrid on the couch. You walked towards the door and opened it. You had come face to face with Chan.

“I got you the things you need.” He smiles at you.

“Oh. That’s great! Pretty sure they are going to like that.” You stepped aside, letting him inside the apartment.

Chan's brows immediately furrowed when he saw a male sitting by the couch, glaring at him. The first thing he noticed was, “Why is he stark naked, bud?”

You blinked. “Ah,”

Chan chuckled at your late reaction. You were so used to seeing naked hybrids in the clinic you didn’t even get bothered one bit. He ruffles your hair. “You silly woman.”

You scoffed before calling the two from the kitchen. They were slightly intimidated by Chan’s build. It disappeared when he smiled. They slowly became at ease. The younger ones accepted the clothes.

Chan almost got scratched when he tried giving the clothes to Minho. “Bud. He’s a friend. He’s not going to hurt you, I promise.”

The skeptical male stares at you. Minho glares at the male in front of him. He accepts the clothes, grumbling a small thank you.

“The bathroom’s right there.” You told him loudly as he walks away to dress. You turned to Chan, who had a confused look on his face.

“He’s just like that. He’s very wary of humans. It must be because of his trauma.” You explained. He nodded his head, not questioning any further.

———

**PRESENT**

“Someone’s feeling jelly~” Minho snapped his head at Jisung’s direction. They were sitting on the couch watching TV while you and Chan were in the kitchen.

“I’m not jelly, you idiot.” He hisses, ears perking every time he hears giggles from the kitchen. Jeongin looks at his ears, eyes gleaming with interest.

Then he smirks, “Whatever floats your boat, Minho.” Jeongin earns a hiss from him, telling him to focus on the TV.

He earns a snarky response from the younger. ”Stop eavesdropping on them.” He rolled his eyes. Minho’s ears are still alert from their conversation.

It had been months since they stayed in your apartment. The younger ones had their wounds healed aside from Minho’s right hand.

He frowns when he hears another laugh from you. He didn’t know what’s funny. Jisung watched the older male with amusement.

_Minho is really funny._ Jeongin and Jisung thought.

It wasn’t long until they heard footsteps coming out from the kitchen. The younger ones turned their heads in your direction. Minho kept his eyes on the TV.

”Where are you guys going?” Minho almost turned his head at Jeongin’s sudden query. He stopped himself from turning. Minho saw Jisung’s smirk at the corner of his eyes.

”Oh. Chan and I are going to shop for groceries. You kids are good on your own for a while, right?” He heard you asking them.

_No. It’s not okay. You’re going out with that guy._ Minho protests. He only rolls his eyes.

_ As if he would say it out loud. _

Minho hears his friends respond ’yes’ to you.

“Minho?” His ears perked up when he heard his name.

“What?” It came out as sappy. Minho almost felt bad for giving you an attitude.

“You guys are good while we’re out right?” You asked. He turned his head to look at you.

He wanted to say he doesn't want you to go. At least not with that guy. However, his mouth keeps on betraying him. “Yeah, we’re cool.” His tone was dismissive.

“Oh. Okay.” Minho was not sure if he heard disappointment from your tone. He ignored it. He looked back to watch the TV. “There is food in the fridge in case you’ll get hungry. We’ll be back maybe an hour or two.”

Minho heard his friends’ bid goodbyes to you. He saw at the corner of his eyes. You kissed the top of their heads (except for his). He frowned. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Minho take care of them.” You reminded him.

“Yeah. Yeah. You don’t have to remind me. Just go.” He replied. He saw Jisung and Jeongin looked at him, surprised.

He heard you sigh. You bid goodbye, followed by the noise of the door opening and closing.

Minho turned to his friends, “I messed up didn’t I?”

Jisung looked at him, incredulously. “You’re asking me that _now_?”


	4. I told you so

You slapped Chan’s arm when you got out of the apartment. “I told you! He doesn’t like me at all!”

Chan scrunched his nose in discomfort. “And I’m telling you he does! He always keeps on glaring at me when I enter your house!”

You rolled your eyes. ”It’s a coping mechanism.”

The two of you stepped inside the elevator. Chan scratched his head, wanting to justify his words. ”Bud, you have to listen to me. Minho likes you. I don’t know why he acts that way. I’m a hundred percent sure about this.”

The elevator opened, revealing the parking lot of the apartment complex. You and Chan stepped out, walking towards his car. ”I’m still not convinced.”

”That doesn’t change the fact that you like him.” Chan teases as you hoped inside the car.

You rolled your eyes at him and buckled your seatbelt. You couldn’t deny it. You had indeed grown an affection for the hybrid. You weren’t too sure if it’s platonically or romantically.

Chan suggests that it’s the latter. You didn’t want to believe it. Chan keeps teasing you for being in denial.

You are the type of person who effortlessly gets attached. That’s the problem you’ve always been facing when you helped different hybrids inside or outside your clinic.

You thought it was the same as before. The boys are a playful bunch.

They brought life to your dull apartment. You used to quietly roam around your apartment before going to bed. Today, you were looking forward to heading home.

The trip took almost an hour. When you and Chan rode back to the apartment complex. You heard a small rumbling outside. The grey skies were eminent. “It’s going to rain soon.”

“I heard there’s a storm coming in tonight,” Chan commented. “Do you think the kids are not scared of the lightning?”

“I’m not sure.” You answered shortly.

——————

The rain was pouring when you got back from the grocery store. Even inside the elevator, you can hear the thunder rumbling. You’ve grown queasy. You wanted to reach your apartment soon.

“Hey. You look constipated.” Chan comments.

You sighed, “I don’t know why. I feel something is not right.”

Your eyes remained at the screen, waiting to reach your floor. Chan stares, observing your actions.

You are acting on your instincts. He is not sure if it’s a mother’s instinct. Or was it something else?

Chan flinched when you immediately stepped outside after reaching your floor. He followed behind, watching you with amusement. You are fiddling with your keys.

“Kids? I’m home!” You announced once you entered your apartment. The room was dark, the thunder rumbled again outside.

You frowned when no one answered you. You flicked the lights open. The room was void of life.

“Where are they?” Chan questioned once he enters the house too.

You shrugged as you headed towards the kitchen to place the bags on the table.

“Kids?” You called. You couldn’t hear where they were.

You frowned, worried that maybe they took off without saying anything. The previous hybrids did that. They took without saying anything. You glanced at the window, seeing how bad the weather outside.

Chan called for your name in the living room. “What is it?” You asked loudly.

“Come here for a sec! I found Jeongin and Jisung!” Chan shouted, making your heart jump.

_ They didn’t leave. Thank goodness. _

You immediately stepped outside the kitchen and headed to the living room. You saw Chan sitting on the couch with Jisung and Jeongin on their animal forms.

“Kids? What happened?” You said as you sat down beside Chan. Jisung and Jeongin simultaneously lifted their heads.

Jisung meowed and headed towards you. You scooted away to give him space and grabbed clothes beside the couch. Jisung transformed seconds after that.

“Where were you guys? I didn’t see you.” You questioned as you handed him clothes. He muttered a small thanks and wore them.

“We were in our room. Minho ran under the bed because of the thunder.” Jisung explained. Your brows furrowed at the news.

“Minho is afraid of thunder?”

“We’re quite sensitive with loud sounds. Minho is more sensitive. Since it’s a part of his trauma.” Jisung narrated as he wears his shorts.

You noticed Jeongin already turned. You grabbed another set of clothes and handed it to Chan. Jeongin looks comfortable on Chan’s lap.

“He’s still under the bed?” You asked, looking at Jisung. You fixed the fringes of his forehead. The male nodded his head.

“He doesn’t want to get out,” Jisung informs as he leans on Chan’s shoulder.

“Wow. They like you, bud.” You tease and stood up from your seat.

“I’m a hybrid whisperer. What do you expect?” He chuckles. You rolled your eyes.

“I’m going to try and persuade Minho out under your bed. He might get allergies for staying too long under it.” You said as you headed to the guest room where they are staying.

You heard cheers from them. You reached the door and knocked. “Buddy? Are you there? Can I come in?”

You didn’t hear an answer. You sighed and entered the room. The room was small for three people. You felt guilty since it wasn’t the best you could give them. You stride quietly towards the bed.

“Minho?” You called, crouching down to look under the bed.

“Buddy, are you there?” You called, narrowing your eyes if he’s there.

You heard a hiss underneath as a reply. You stared at the darkness under the bed. When you met his green slit eyes.

“Hey are you oka—AH!” You yelped when Minho suddenly bolted towards you in his animal form. He immediately returned human and crushed you.

“What took you so long? I thought you weren’t coming back!!” You flinched at the sudden change of his demeanor.

You are lying on the floor with Minho on top of you. He is hiding his face on your neck. You could feel tears soaking your shirt.

“I’m sorry I took so long.” You muttered. You wanted to caress his hair yet you didn’t.

You heard him sniff, “Are you tired of my attitude?”

You blinked at his question, “What? No. Minho. What made you think that way?”

“I was mean to you. You never give me that much attention as you do with Jeongin and Jisung.” He muttered his complaints. ”You always ask for my consent. I hate it when you do that.”

All his complaints reached your ears.

You didn’t want to upset him for touching him out of nowhere. The two were much more welcoming than him. However you understand that he had his issues, so you respected that.

“I did it because I don’t want you to get upset with me for touching you. I didn’t know you’ll get more upset with me not giving you attention.” You explained as you finally took the liberty to caress his hair.

He purred under your touch. That was the first time you heard him do that. The two of you stayed in that position for a while. He flinches when the thunder rumbles.

“I’m sorry for being mean to you when we first met.” He muttered, shifting his head to the side. You felt his breath on your neck.

“It’s fine, bud. I know you were wary of me. You had a bad history with humans.” You sympathized as you continue to caress his hair.

“I’m sorry I scratched you.” He added. You smiled, even if he couldn’t see it.

“It’s okay.” You replied, ruffling his hair. He pushes himself up lightly to look at you.

“Thank you for taking us in.” He says, looking straight at your eyes. You felt your heart had a summersault.

You smiled sweetly at him, “Thank you for letting me.”

Minho kissed the side of your lips before rubbing his cheeks to you. The light illuminated from the window, revealing the moon after the rain.

“That’s a cute scene,” You looked at the door to see Chan leaning on the doorstep, watching you with amusement. Jeongin and Jisung are behind him, looking at the two of you. “If only Minho is not stark naked above you.”

Chan earns a hiss from Minho. “Go away, human!”

Chan laughed as he watched Minho move away from you. You sat up and glanced at Minho before looking at him. “You’re right. He is naked.”

He made an awkward smile, “You just realized it now?”

You shrugged as you stood up from the floor. You ruffled Minho’s hair before heading towards the closet to give him clothes. Chan neared your vision while you were choosing.

“I saw that.” You saw his cheeky smile. You rolled your eyes. You still don’t believe it.

“It’s not from the way you think it is, Chan.” You muttered. You saw Chan glance towards the three.

“They’re teasing him,” Chan comments, looking at you again. You shrugged. You turned and called Minho’s name. You handed him clothes.

Minho leaned and pecked on the side of your lips. He grins before walking back to Jeongin and Jisung. You blinked rapidly, feeling your cheeks flushed.

“I told you so,” Chan sneaked a whisper to your side. You immediately slapped his arm in annoyance.


	5. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christmas Eve but you are stuck for work.

“Bye!! Happy Christmas, doc!” You heard Hyunjin, your coworker, bid his goodbye. You looked up from the screen and waved your hand. 

“Bye Hyunjin! Happy Christmas! Be careful on your way home.” You replied and watched him leave the clinic. You glanced at the clock, it says 5 in the evening. You looked back at the paper beside your computer. 

_ I still have a long way to finish these.  _ You sighed mentally. 

It’s already Christmas Eve and you haven’t finished your work. You know that by now, Chan and Lola must be at your apartment with the kids, preparing food. You wanted to help them but your paperwork got you stuck here in the clinic. These papers wouldn’t finish themselves. 

You know Minho and the kids would probably get upset with you. It’s their first Christmas with you and they are going to celebrate it without you. You sighed again before focusing on your work again. You’ll try to finish your paperwork by 8 pm. 

Months had already passed and it was already Christmas Eve. A lot had happened after that night.Your relationship with Minho had gotten better. He was more open towards you, just like Jisung and Jeongin did. You got to see different sides of him. 

Minho is a very playful fellow. He is very affectionate, especially to you. Every morning you would wake up to see him beside you. It was becoming a routine for him to sleep on your bed. He would snake his arms on your waist and move you close to him. He loved being around you.

You also learned that he is playful. He would often sneak up to startle you. He would steal a kiss near your lips which was something you’ve grown accustomed. You thought it was a cat thing but Jisung never does that to you. 

Of course, Minho is still sassy at times, especially to Chan. You still have no idea why he acts that way but it changed when Chan adopted a hybrid. You knew that Chan had a hard time deciphering his hybrid and Minho was very amused at your friend’s struggle. 

Although, he finds her, the hybrid, threatening. Especially after what happened on their first encounter. 

At some point, you found Chan and Minho getting along with each other. You weren’t exactly sure how since you’ve been busy with the clinic and fixing their adoption papers. You didn’t have much update with the people around you. 

The adoption papers had a long progress since the kids were strays but you had a small connection through a friend so you didn’t have much trouble. You are planning to surprise the kids with it this Christmas. You flinched when you heard your phone ringing. You glanced at your phone and saw Chan was calling. 

You swiped to answer the call and put it on speaker. “Chan? What’s wrong? Did something happen?” You asked, typing away on your computer. 

“When are you coming home?” You froze when you heard Minho’s voice instead of Chan’s. Your brain processed it for a few seconds. 

“Minho? Why do you have Chan’s phone? Where’s the phone I gave you?” You inquired. You gave the kids a phone to contact you if something happens. 

“Jisung is using it. He doesn’t want me to use it because he’s playing.” Minho grumbles. You can hear Jisung’s yell while playing. “So when are you coming home?” 

“Uhm.” You glanced at the nearly half paperwork beside the computer. Your eyes peeked at the father clock. It was already 7 pm. “I’m not sure. Maybe an hour or three?”

“Can’t you go home now? You can do your paperwork here at home. It’s late too.” Minho suggests. You wanted to but the thing you’ve been working on is on the computer. Before you could reply, you could hear the phone being snatched from Minho. 

“Hey.” It’s Chris. “You should come home. Stop working for the day. It’s Christmas Eve.” 

“I don’t know Chris. I want to finish these papers as soon as I can.” You reply, feeling guilty that you can’t stop your workaholic urges. 

“Alright then.” His voice sounded weird all of a sudden. As if it was echoing, like he was near you.

“We’ll just go there to celebrate with you.” 

As if on cue, the doors of your clinic opened, revealing Jeongin, Jisung and Chan’s hybrid holding foods. Chan was behind them, holding the phone to his ear with a huge plastic bag on his other hand. They were all grinning ear to ear, “SURPRISE!” 

They entered the clinic. You ended the call and stood up. You are smiling ear to ear as you see them here. It must have been a hassle. You walked out from the counter and pointed to the table nearby to place the food. You kissed your hybrids’ head, greeting them. 

“You little punk,” You grinned, hugging Chan when he neared you. “Why did you do this?” 

“It’s not my idea,” Chan chuckles, ruffling your hair. “It’s Minho’s.” 

Your brows furrowed, smile disappearing. Minho suggested it? But he hates being in a clinic. He had a lot of trauma connected to the clinic. He told you about it before. That’s why you are surprised he even suggested this. “Where is he?” 

Chan pointed to the door, “He’s outside.” 

You immediately pulled away, thanking him before heading outside the clinic. You felt the cold breeze kissing your skin. 

You found Minho in daze, staring at your clinic’s structure. You neared him, placing your uncovered hands on his cheeks. “Minho? Are you okay?” 

He didn’t respond. He was just there frozen. You tried calling his name again. You pressed your hands on his cheeks to get his attention. 

Still, no response. 

You sighed, a cold icy breath appearing in front. It was getting cold as the night continued. You stared at him, contemplating what you should do to get him back on his senses. 

_ Should I try that one?  _ You thought but it felt ridiculous. You stared at Minho before building your resolve. 

You tiptoed and attempted to peck at the side of his lips but he suddenly moved his head—you ended up pecking his lips for the first time. Your eyes widened from surprise while he wore a victorious smile. “You little punk.” 

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around your waist. “Did I scare you?” 

“I was worried. I know that you never liked going to clinics.” You answered, observing his features. “But I ended up getting tricked.” 

He grins and steals a peck on your lips again. “Did you like the surprise?” 

You nodded your head. “I did. I’m sorry if you have to go to the clinic to celebrate Christmas with me. I can’t leave my workload behind.” Your lips curled into an apologetic smile. 

He tucks your hair behind your ear. “To be honest, I’m still scared of clinics. Everytime I see one reminds me of that day.” He mentions as he briefly glances at the facility behind you. 

“But those days are over. I know yours is a different one. I know that I’ll get over from my trauma in the future.” He reassures as he smiles at you. 

“We’ll do baby steps, okay?” You assured him as he nodded his head.

“I trust you.” 

Your heart flutters when he says it. Those words meant a lot to you and you will never break that trust. You smiled warmly at the male. 

“Let’s go inside. I’m starting to feel cold after hanging outside for too much.” You suggested as you pointed to the door. 

Minho nods his head. He takes your hand and holds it tightly. The two of you neared the door. You can sense the uneasiness in him. You two stopped in front of the door. You looked back at him and gave him a reassuring smile. “It’ll be fine, bud.” 

Minho looks at you before nodding his head slowly, “Okay.” 

You nodded at him before holding the knob. You looked at him again, “Ready?” 

Minho takes a deep breath before nodding, “Yes.” 

  
  


= A small step at a time to build trust and to overcome one's fear. Happy Christmas! = 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for finishing the first AU of the series! I was planning on posting this chapter on Christmas Eve but I decided to post it today. I know the ending is short but don’t worry. They’ll still appear on the next AU which is the Indifferent. 
> 
> All the AUs are connected with each other! I hope you’ll check them out! Thank you so much again for reading. ❣️


End file.
